


just a bit of thinking.

by orphan_account



Series: only pain. maybe a bit of hugs? [1]
Category: Original Work, The Tethered Universe
Genre: Drabble, Kingdoms, Oneshot, POV Third Person, Thinking, a lil something for me, i specifically use she/her though, kyth is a enby character but uses any pronouns, mention of burning people, mentions of fire, since i wanna separate past kyth and future kyth, sorry - Freeform, thoughts, yup thatz me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kyth does a little thinking.
Series: only pain. maybe a bit of hugs? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007088
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	just a bit of thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> the pogchamporado server made me do it. im brain rotting so hard rn

Kyth stares at the pumpkin she held. A quiet breeze flew by, the hair on her neck tickling her a bit. The afternoon was going by a bit too slow, so she thought she'd do a bit of reflecting over recent events. She sat on the chair in front of their porch, her hands over the rails and her chin laid on the top.

The news of the recent forest fires had been tied down to the Kingdom of Katzenreich. The Queen had been going insane over safety precautions over _something._ Kyth knew that part because Papa kept complaining that getting tools got harder every day (and occasionally dropped some accusatory languages). But Papa never mentioned why the Queen would be talking about safety all the time.

With the Queen's weird obsessions – no offense though! – came the lack of focus she had on the townsfolk. They got angry because they were dealing with the same things Papa was too. Difficulty in getting items and even more. Kyth sympathized with them. Her family were alright financially, but it was still hard to find the tools needed for gardening.

When the smell of smoke started wafting through the air that night, Kyth simply ignored it. Forest fires were common. Not common that each day had one, but enough that Kyth could sleep through one. Her home was pretty far from the forest too so she would be fine. It was only near that darned haunted cemetery. But she was getting off track.

The news spread pretty quick. Questions were asked, answers only raised more, and it was a mess for a couple of days. Apparently, the Queen was accused of burning all of the townspeople. She'd been having visions and nightmares over the death of her, and she quotes, "precious child."

Kyth rolls her eyes. A proud mama, but the wrong time to be one.

So, the Queen decided to burn her people because she was being paranoid! Kyth scoffs. A wrong action that'd been. The fire was so big it almost reached the most nearby forest.

Kyth adjusts her seating. Her back hurt over being slumped. She instead chooses to shift positions so her back is on the chair. The pumpkin laid on her lap, still glowing that bright orange.

When Kyth found out from reading the local newspaper, she squinted at her father who was sipping his coffee and scrolling through the same issue. He glanced over her before she brought down the newspaper and started bickering with him over how she could've handled it if he had told her sooner and him complaining that she's too young.

She snorts. Papa was always funny.

But Kyth's eyebrows still furrow and her smile drops. Papa always burnt the weeds whenever he was angry, it was one of his ways to cope from the stock market prices getting higher and higher. The Queen's situation was almost the same. But...

People aren't weeds, right? They have their own uniqueness, each more different than the last. They can speak, move and make these cool wet clay things! They exist _within reason_. Or at least that's what Kyth thought.

Weeds, on the other hand, were the same; always stuck in the dirt and messing up the beauty in the garden. The child’s fingers start subconsciously tapping onto the stiff surface of the pumpkin.

Though, even if humans were different from weeds, they both get annoying sometimes. Kyth hated it when the privileged girls would bully her pretty sun hat and she always found them annoying. They wanted attention, they leeched off other people. Weeds did that too!

Or- maybe this was all a hoax! An alternate reality game. Kyth heard about that once while watching cartoons. It was this... thing. That people would use for mystery fun. Or advertising. Maybe this was just an advertising story.

Nope, nevermind. Papa has never been into alternate reality games. He wouldn't participate in one... or would he?

Kyth groans, their head bending back so they could see the roof of the porch. They kick their legs back and forth. They were short enough that it wouldn't hit the floor.

_Thinking is tiring,_ her mind says. _I don't want to think anymore. Maybe I'll find some book to read._

Kyth's hands let go of the pumpkin and she rubs her eyes. Her brain was fried. She moves to adjust herself and immediately realizes that the pumpkin was still on her lap.

Her eyes focus in on it. A small smile forms on her face.

_"You know I'd never burn you, right?"_


End file.
